There are many production processes that produce ethylene polymers. Ethylene polymers are utilized in many products, such as, for example, films, coatings, fibers, bottles and pipe. Producers of such ethylene polymers are continuously conducting research to find improved ethylene polymers.
Ethylene polymers with a broad molecular weight distribution generally have excellent processing characteristics such as, for example, high shear ratio, high shear at onset of melt fracture, low weight and die swell, and excellent physical properties such as high environmental stress crack resistance. However, often times, these ethylene polymers can produce smoke and odors when blow molded into manufactures.
This invention provides ethylene polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution and also low formation of smoke and odors during blow molding. Due to these improved properties, these ethylene polymers are ideal for blow molding bottles and other manufactures.